Greater Faith
by TheRandomScribbler
Summary: After Aragorn's fall off the cliff, do you really think Legolas and Gimli would have just accepted it? No. They go looking for their friend with a vow to find him or not return. Elladan and Elrohir, true to book-verse, also make an appearance.


**This fic came from a bit of a beef I had in TTT with Legolas and Gim reactions to Aragorn falling over the cliff. Now, granted, that bit was pure Peter Jackson and not at all canon but I wanted to write what I felt was a more accurate portrayal of the other two Hunters reacting to the fall.**

**I also know that such movie-centric fiction is long outdated but during a recent illness I spent my bedridden time watching LotR and I guess it reignited something in me.**

**This is movie-centric in that it involves Aragorn's fall, but book-centric in that there's none of that "elves at Helms Deep" nonsense. So, keep that in mind when reading. Actually it is entirely book-centric except for the cliff thing - because I think the cliff incident is realistic while let's face it, the elves at Helms Deep situation rather lacks that aspect. Except for Elladan and Elrohir, let's not forget that they were supposed to turn up...**

**I'm legally obligated to add a disclaimer stating my non-ownership of these characters or situations.**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Always yours,**

**TRS**

* * *

><p>The remainder of the journey to Helms Deep was dark and grim for the prince of Mirkwood and son of Gloin.<p>

The danger past, the elf and dwarf kept far ahead of the rest of the group, at times traveling out of the humans' sight, though the keen vision of the elf allowed the duo keep their distance without straying.

A short break was initiated by the king, who sent up flags in sight of the elf bidding the two return for the time. Silently they obeyed, but returned in such grim spirits Theoden wondered if the negative effect might have been better spared on his men. He supposed it did not matter in the end; the spirits of the men were so low the dour faces of Legolas and Gimli would probably not be seen as extraordinary.

It was at this time that Theoden realized the profound ability to unite that had been present in Aragorn. Without the Man, the elf and dwarf remained detached from the group of humans, seeming more out of place than ever and with short, minute responses to anything asked of them. They themselves initiated no contact with the men, conferring quietly with one another beyond the hearing of the men and sparing no details with even the king.

They arrived at Helms Deep the following day. Legolas immediately disappeared, and though Theoden questioned his men they could not find him. There had been reports of a figure perched precariously atop the steepest pitches of the stronghold, and Theoden could only assume the elf had fled where he could be close to the stars - given what he had heard about elves and their inclination toward the naked sky. He had been so high up, however, and his route could not be fathomed by the men, and if he had heard the calls trying to reach him he had ignored them. Summarily the men had reported Legolas was not to be found and Theoden left it alone at that.

For his part Gimli had remained among the men longer than his friend, being disinclined, Theoden supposed, to the lofty heights and nimble climbs preferred by the elf. The dwarf had approached the lady Eowyn with a tentative and sorrowful look in his eye, as he bowed his head and told her of Aragorn's fall.

Theoden had watched the exchange with grief in his heart, for he had recognized the look in Eowyn's eye when she looked upon Aragorn, and he was far too familiar with loss of a loved one not to feel her pain. Gimli had told Eowyn who had sunk back in horror, and he had awkwardly followed her as she retreated to a back room to grieve quietly, and tried to comfort her as she wept - though Theoden knew her tears would shame her.

He had been swept away by duties and had not seen Gimli til later in the evening. The dwarf was still with Eowyn, having apparently felt for her and taken it upon himself to tend to her comfort. For her part Eowyn seemed shocked enough by Aragorn's loss to accept Gimli's kind sympathy, though Theoden knew at a different time she might have balked at the perception of pity.

As Gimli hovered behind Eowyn assisting her with preparations to move into the caves, however, Legolas had suddenly appeared as though from nowhere. His expression was impossible to read, but his posture was tense and his eyes were hard. He spoke but three words to Gimli then turned and disappeared again, as though he had never existed in that place. Gimli seemed to understand his meaning, and after ensuring Eowyn could manage things on her own, had taken off after the elf. Neither elf nor dwarf had been seen since then, and Theoden could only wonder what was going on in the two foreign heads.

He had not long to wonder, for the two appeared before him before dawn had even broken the sky.

"Lords Legolas and Gimli to see Your Highness," a guard outside his door said, shifting uneasily. Somehow the presence of non-men always seemed off-putting to the humans, ally or not.

"Show them in," said Theoden. He felt unnerved by their sudden, united presence in his chambers. Upset would be an understatement to describe the two after Aragorn's fall. Legolas in particular become cold and distant, far different from the fair and gentle being Theoden had witnessed in Aragorn's presence. Gimli had stayed around the elf, muttering things to himself and smoking his pipe. Neither had deigned to speak with Theoden and the fact that they did now indicated a high level of importance of the ensuing conversation.

The elf and dwarf stepped into Theoden's chambers. Theoden made a slight bow, which Gimli returned and Legolas did to a degree, with a respectful nod of his head.

"My lords. How may I help you?"

Gimli glanced up at his taller friend, who seemed to have been elected to be the speaker.

"It is our regret that we must take leave of you on this very day, Theoden King," the elf said, in as stately and regal a voice as any of Theoden's court.

Theoden started. If he had had any expectations of their visit, it had not been that. They could not lose elf and dwarf now! Why, they were two of the most experienced and capable warriors at Helms Deep - probably _the_ most deadly! Surely they could not take leave now on the eve of battle.

"You-you cannot!" he stammered, irked by the way the elf and dwarf now saw him stuttering like a child rather than a king.

"Where do you think to go?" he demanded, harsher than he meant.

Legolas read the king's harried emotions in his eyes and responded with grave respect but gave no ground.

"To seek Aragorn," the elf said quietly, and Theoden's heart sank. He should have suspected as much.

"Legolas," he said tentatively. "A faithful friend you were to him in life, but surely you must realize-"

"All that is gold does not glitter," Legolas said in an odd, almost song-like voice. Theoden could not have known it but it was Legolas's idea of humorous, given the appropriate nature of the comment as well as that it referred, ultimately, to Aragorn.

"Speak your meaning plainly," Theoden said tersely, not in the mood for elven word games. "I have seen men take spills far less grave than what Aragorn took, and not survive. You cannot think him alive."

The elf's eyes flashed.

"Millenia I have walked this earth, and learned no lesson more important than that truth lies often beneath the surface," he said coldly. "That is my meaning, Theoden King, and you would do well to heed it."

Theoden licked his lips and tried to suppress his anger at the elf's condescension. On one hand, he felt insulted that the elf would treat him as such a child. On the other hand, an irate elf was not something he wanted to deal with, so he tried to diffuse the situation with as much pride as he could manage.

"What shall you do if you find him?" he asked finally. Any ignoramus could see Legolas was not about to believe Aragorn dead, despite all evidence to the contrary, and it would do no good arguing the point.

The fire in Legolas's eyes died slightly at the king's redirection of the conversation, but his answer came swiftly.

"My will would have him returned to a place of healing," the elf said bluntly. "But undoubtedly he shall oppose this plan if he has the breath to speak it. Therefore, we shall bear him back to Helms Deep, for whatever doom awaits us here."

A shudder ran through the elf almost involuntarily, and Theoden felt inclined to agree.

"And...if you do not?" he asked tentatively, unwilling to strike up the elf's anger again but feeling it necessary to know.

But Legolas did not rise to anger. Determination was set in his clear eyes but he lacked not an understanding that Aragorn may not have survived.

"I will travel first to Imladris bearing news of his demise to his beloved and her lord-father Elrond," Legolas said. It was clear he had already considered these questions before Theoden voiced them. He took a deep breath. "And bearing his body with us, if one is to be found."

Theoden started. "His beloved..." he echoed. He had not time to ponder it now, but he had not realized Aragorn's affections were taken by another. He wondered whether his niece knew, and his heart sank a little further for another loss in her life.

Evidently neither elf nor dwarf felt it necessary to elaborate, and Legolas continued to speak.

"Lord Gimli has agreed to travel with me to Imladris," Legolas said, no tone evident. Gimli gave a grunt of agreement. "From there I shall return to the service of my lord in Mirkwood, and Gimli shall seek his kinsmen in the mountain."

"You would not stay to abet the efforts of Rohan to stave off doom?"

Theoden could not help the anger he felt. The loss of his men, of Aragorn and the rising fear he felt at what would inevitably be Rohan's demise contributed to a short and panicked temper.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You have yourself named it doom, yet you would have us stay? And for what cause? This is not the fight of elves or dwarves."

"It was your fight an hour past!" Theoden knew his tone was harsh, and belied the frustration and fear that threatened to consume, but he did not care.

"It was our fight ere Aragorn became lost," Legolas corrected softly, and suddenly Theoden understood. Their loyalty was to Aragorn. It was by his side they fought - not Theoden's, not Rohan's. Should Aragorn by a miracle be found alive this fight would be renewed as the elf's and dwarf's also, but until that time, there was no bond. And while certainly the two would not hinder Rohan's efforts, neither was it their duty to see Rohan saved.

"And what of Gandalf?" Theoden challenged. Surely they were loyal to the wizard, and even if Theoden doubted they would ever see him again, it was worth a try. "The wizard charged you to remain, until his return."

"Mithrandir charged Aragorn," Legolas countered swiftly. "He is one of the Wise. He knows our paths would lead elsewhere should Aragorn be lost."

The elf gave a stiff nod of his head to Theoden.

"We beg your leave to depart now," he said, though Theoden knew perfectly well it was out of respect only he asked, not actual deference to Theoden's authority. The elf's eyes said what his mouth did not - _do not think to command us here, Theoden King, for your power holds no sway over myself nor the dwarf and we are gone whether you wish it or not._

"Should our efforts prove fruitful, we will return, with the expectation of goodwill," Legolas said with authority in his voice, which clearly indicated he was accustomed to heed.

Legolas's lack of deference to Theoden, as well as the elf's confidence in his own authority, were then proven by the way Legolas did not wait for Theoden's approval, and turned on his heel to leave. Gimli nodded once to the king and turned to follow, the tap of his boots echoing throughout the stone hall.

"How is it you think to leave the needy for a dead man?" Theoden's voice rose in anger again before he could stop the words.

Legolas stopped and rotated slowly on the spot. He fixed Theoden with a deadly, beady eye that suddenly made Theoden feel as though the elf knew and saw far more than he should.

"Suppose there was the slightest chance you might save Theodred now." The elf's voice was quiet. "What manner of father would you be if you neglected even a sliver of hope?"

And he turned and walked away, Gimli following. For a few seconds Theoden heard the soft clunk of Gimli's boots, but then even that faded away, and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Legolas could feel the burning eyes of a thousand despairing men on his back as he and Gimli clattered softly down the entranceway to Helms Deep and out onto the open fields.<p>

"They despise us for deserting them," he said softly to Gimli.

"The king especially," the dwarf agreed. He too could feel the eyes of the men, condemning them for their exodus.

Neither Legolas nor Gimli felt any remorse at their leave. Certainly they wished a better fate on the people of Rohan, but it was as Legolas had spoken to Theoden: this was not the fight of the elves or dwarves. Men, elves and dwarves had kept to their own battles throughout history, except at such times that those battles affected another race.

Aragorn was the unifier. For him Legolas would have gone to Mordor and back, and through their bond of friendship Legolas suspected Gimli of the same loyalty. Yet with Aragorn's loss the obligation to the people of Rohan had been severed.

Mirkwood's elves were under constant attack by the Shadow, and Gimli's folk too had sustained heavy losses. It was not, therefore, as though the two ventured back to their homelands for pleasure; they had simply seen their duty through with Aragorn and would now return to their duties at home.

Theoden King would not see it that way, of course, but men rarely understood the logic of other beings, particularly elves.

"Loathe am I to bring to Rivendell the news of Aragorn's passing," Gimli muttered. He felt Legolas sigh in return.

"No more eager am I to face the Evenstar or Lord Elrond," the elf agreed. "Like a father Elrond has been to him, to say nothing of the bond between Estel and Arwen. Devastating it will be, possibly to a deadly point..."

"Shall...shall it be fatal to her?" Gimli ventured a brave question, knowing little of such things but asking anyway.

Legolas pondered a long moment before responding. "I know not," he said eventually. "I have not been privy to the depth of their bond, yet I know of her declaration to reject her fair fate to remain with him. It is possible that his loss will cause her to fade."

It was a grim thought, and the pair remained silent for a long while as Arod trotted easily along the rock-strewn plains of Rohan.

* * *

><p>No later than eleven o'clock in the morning was it and already Theoden felt wearied of the day.<p>

The departure of elf and dwarf had certainly not been a good beginning, and with Eowyn's update on the dwindling supply level his mood had definitely plummetted.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and a guard stepped in with the same nervous look as when Legolas and Gimli had visited.

"Visitors for the king, m'lord," the man muttered. "It is of the utmost importance, they say, and have only arrived just now."

Theoden's head shot up. Strangers to the fortress? Surely...surely Legolas and Gimli could not already have returned? Why, it had only been five hours...

He stood, and experienced several emotions in the following moments. Tentative excitement that somehow the elf and dwarf had defeated time and space and returned bearing the man died immediately as he saw but two figures of identical height, who were certainly not the same elf and dwarf. Confusion rose just as suspicion did, and Theoden strode forward to greet them.

They were two elves with dark hoods, which they threw back to reveal identical faces, dark hair and a glow that marked only one blessed race in Arda. They were elves, of staggeringly like features, whose strong and handsome faces showed both the youth of their race and the battles untold they had fought.

Both bowed to him as he approached, and he did the same to them. His confusion must have been evident, for one stepped forward to speak.

"Forgive us, Theoden King, for the unannounced nature of our arrival," he said, his voice strong yet musical as befit an elf.

"I am Elladan, Lord of Imladris, and this is my brother, Lord Elrohir," the first elf, Elladan, said gravely. "We have been pressed on an errand of urgency by our lord-father Elrond, who bade us seek out our brother and come to his aid."

"He speaks of the one known to you as Aragorn," added Elrohir smoothly.

Theoden stiffened and both twins' eyes narrowed. They sensed something was not right immediately.

"If there is aught wrong I would have you speak of it," Elladan said swiftly.

"We journeyed here from Edoras not three days ago," Theoden said quietly. "A traitor informed another traitor, and we were waylaid by wargs bearing orcs on our journey."

A sharp intake of breath indicated the sons of Elrond had not known this.

"And Aragorn?" Elladan's voice held the same intensity Legolas's had earlier this morning.

Theoden hesitated. He believed the man dead, despite whatever the elf and dwarf had said. But somehow, he did not want to definitely speak this to the elves, if there was even the smallest chance he might be wrong...

"His hand became hooked upon a mad warg, which could not stop itself before plunging over a nearby cliff," Theoden told them. He hesitated before speaking the next bit, as both twins instantly lapsed into their native tongue. They quieted as Theoden cleared his throat to speak again.

"You are acquainted the lords Legolas and Gimli, are you not?" he asked. At their nod, he continued. "They have gone to seek Aragorn out. They do not believe he is dead."

Theoden's voice perhaps betrayed his own feelings on the matter, but he felt it was impossible to keep them from the elves anyway, who on a whole always seemed to know much more than they should.

"Ah." A light appeared in Elladan's eyes. "I could have guessed. Legolas is Estel's dearest friend, and he would not accept his passing without proof."

They conferred quickly in their own tongue again for a moment, during which Theoden stood awkwardly, unable to understand them and annoyed at what he perceived as discourtesy.

At length, they bowed quickly to Theoden.

"We shall ride to join our friend and the dwarf," Elrohir said. "Your assistance in directing us would be appreciated."

It was that same pleasant, authoritative tone Legolas had used earlier, which Theoden understood to mean cooperation was strongly advised.

"What marvelous faith the Ranger inspires in others," Theoden grumbled to himself. "That three elves and a dwarf would reject the logic that has governed decisions for years, to search for what they cannot possibly find."

He sighed and indicated the twins to follow him to a table, whereupon he placed a map detailing Rohan's landscape.

"They departed not six hours ago," Theoden said. "It is strange, almost, that your paths did not cross."

He indicated which way they should go, and the twins nodded in understanding.

"We came not from that way," Elladan said, pointing to their direction. "We came from around here-" he pointed "-and that is likely why our paths did not meet."

Theoden allowed them to take the map with them. He offered even to provide them with food for their journey, but rather to his relief, they did not accept. He felt rather guilty about that relief, but the fact was that he must look to his own people first, and their supplies were running low. Elladan and Elrohir, however, stated that they had brought their own provisions, and they would be adequate. Theoden could not see how they possibly could have brought enough to sustain them first for the journey from Rivendell and secondly on the trip to find the human. Their horses bore no burden but the elves themselves, and the sons of Elrond carried only light packs apart from their weapons. Elves would never be understood by humans, Theoden thought, but if they wished no provisions then Rohan's hurting supplies would be more than happy to oblige.

The lord of Imadris were then sent on their way, as the men of Rohan watched yet another pair of capable warriors set off seeking a treasure they were certain a thousand years' search would not yield.

* * *

><p>Gimli clung to the elf's back and though he would throw himself into Mount Doom before admitting it there was far more comfort in riding a horse this way than attempting to ride alone.<p>

The gentle motions of the trotting steed had actually lulled him to sleep - after all, they had a fairly long ride to reach where Aragorn had fallen - but the elf now pulled the horse to such a halt that Gimli was jerked rather rudely awake.

"Daft thing," Gimli grumbled as he tried to shake the sleep from his eyes. "What are you-"

"Hush."

Legolas lifted a finger to his lips and Gimli, though irritated at being told to 'hush' like a child, fell silent and listened.

"Do you hear that?" Legolas asked softly after a moment. Gimli strained, but it took him a moment longer than his friend to hear the tapping of hoofbeats on the grassy Rohan plains.

Legolas pulled Arod around and gazed behind them. Gimli could barely make out two figures atop noble steeds, but they were much too far away still to identify. Presently, however, they came into Legolas's viewing range, and he gave a cry of surprise.

"What is it?" Gimli demanded, still trying to make out the identities of the newcomers.

"By the Valar, here come the sons of Elrond!" Legolas cried out in an astonished voice. He nudged Arod into action toward the Noldor elves, without even so much as a warning to Gimli. Cursing, the dwarf grabbed on to his friend again as they cantered across the plains.

The two pairs drew nearer each other and finally met. Legolas leapt from his mount at the same time Elladan and Elrohir did, and the elves faced one another, bowing deeply, hands pressed to their hearts in greeting.

"A light on your path and many stars in your skies, my lords," Legolas said by means of strange, nonsensical elven greeting as Gimli struggled to gracefully dismount.

"The sun shines on the hour of our meeting, lord prince," echoed the twins in similar fashion. Gimli met the ground awkwardly, and stalked over to the group. The twins bowed to him and he bowed back.

"A thousand years' prosperity to you, Master Dwarf," one of the twins said gravely.

Gimli thought it all ridiculous that they were spending precious time greeting each other when they were supposed to be looking for Aragorn. Particularly the Noldor elves and Legolas, who had been friends for centuries, greeting one another like visiting dignitaries who would not recognize each other if they passed in the market. Regardless, he would not be accused of insulting these elves, and replied in kind.

"And to you and your family, Master Elf," he said, trying not to sound impatient. The sons of Elrond were, at least, being polite and respectful, and for that he supposed he should be grateful.

"How came you here?" inquired Legolas at length, finally doing what Gimli thought he should have done ages ago and voicing the obvious question.

"We were bidden to ride to Helms Deep by our father, to assist Estel as he in turn sought to aid the people of Rohan," began Elladan.

"Yet upon our arrival, we became privy to unfortunate news," continued Elrohir.

"Theoden King seemed firmly to believe in Estel's demise." Elladan fixed Legolas with a hard stare. "What know you of this, Legolas?"

From an inner pocket in his tunic Legolas lifted the necklace Aragorn bore as a sign of Arwen's love for him. Silently, he held it aloft so the brothers could see. Their eyes narrowed and a sharp intake of breath was their reaction.

"Our sister's jewel," Elrohir said quietly, as Elladan glanced at him.

"It was in the claw of an orc who gave account of it to me," Legolas said quietly. "Apparently, Estel's hand became tangled in the bridle of a mad warg, who plunged over the edge of a cliff with Estel still attached."

Legolas's lips thinned. "Theoden King bade us leave the dead. Gimli and I followed the people to Helms Deep, as we felt it our duty...we finished the last task which we had begun with Aragorn."

Elladan nodded. "And having fulfilled that, you set out to seek Estel?"

"My heart is not satisfied with what my eyes saw," Legolas said simply. He glanced down at Gimli. "Though the good dwarf would have stayed with the people of Rohan, I entreated him to accompany me to seek out our fallen friend."

It was a mark of how worried Legolas must be about Aragorn, or maybe just about how polite he seemed to feel he was required to be with the twins now, but Gimli thought Legolas was being unusually civil and polite to him. Complimentary, even, what with 'good dwarf' and the use of the word 'entreat', as though Legolas had needed to beg the dwarf to come with him.

Both twins were nodding in understanding.

"Theoden advised us of your mentality," Elladan said.

"It is our wish to join you now," Elrohir added. "Together we shall seek Estel, and return with him to Helms Deep, to whatever doom awaits us there."

"Or return home to face our father and sister," said Elladan in a low voice. His brother glanced at him sharply.

"Do not say it, Elladan!" Elrohir commanded sharply. "We have faced more grim situations than this, in regards to Estel's health."

Legolas smiled wryly. "Is that not the truth! I should not like to have been his mother, I am sure! He has wandered off and returned shot, or deprived of food, or less many pints of blood than when he left more times than I care to count."

"For a human, he has proved most resilient to the different deadly situations he's put himself into," Elladan agreed.

"Though certainly he would not agree he put himself there," Elrohir interjected. The other two elves agreed that it was most convenient that Aragorn was not here to defend himself against such accusations of trouble-making.

All this reminiscing was very well and fine, but they hadn't actually found Aragorn yet, or any indication he might have survived the harrowing fall. Gimli cleared his throat and caught Legolas's eye to remind him of the point.

"My instincts tell me our resident dwarf desires to move on," the elf said with a slight smile. His expression faded and he added more quietly,

"And my own heart would be far lighter with the knowledge that the human is safe."

Elladan and Elrohir became grim-faced once more as well. Truly, Aragorn had survived worse situations in the past - but flipping a coin a thousand times would not give one greater odds for a certain outcome. There was no reason to believe that just because Aragorn had in the past survived falling over a waterfall that this fall would be equally merciful.

The elves leapt back upon their horses and Gimli followed suit, and the curious foursome hastened away to seek Isildur's lost and hapless heir.

Their search led them to the banks of the gurgling river which flowed beneath the cliff over which Aragorn had last been seen plummeting. They began several miles further than where they determined Aragorn would have fallen, so that missing him would be impossible.

"Assuming the orc spoke in truth, there is naught else for him to go but into the river," mused Legolas.

"And it seems to be moving swiftly," added Elrohir. "There are no stagnant bodies, it would appear, for him to sink within."

The underlying conclusion was that Aragorn _must_ be in the river, unless he had been eaten by a wild land-creature. In either case, there would at least be evidence to his demise, which, though it would send the hearts of the friends to a dark and sorrowful place, would at least provide closure and the proof that they needed. None voiced this conclusion, preferring to trust to hope, even if there was little reason for it.

For hours they searched, calling his name, forming strategies to ensure no part of the banks were missed. At dark, they were forced to retire, for though the eyes of the elves were less hindered by the lack of light than humans or dwarves, there were wolves that prowled the area. While these wolves were not vicious like the wargs, or out for the blood of elves or men, they were still wild animals and therefore still posed something of a threat. Neither the elves nor dwarves cared for a drawn-out battle with wild creatures if they could avoid it.

"We will continue the search come dawn," Elladan determined. The moon shone brightly and the howls of the wolves were beginning to pierce the night air.

"One of us will remain awake to keep watch while the others may rest, if they choose," Legolas added, immediately volunteering himself for the position of watcher.

Elrohir frowned. "I do not imagine I will find rest tonight," he said, while Elladan and Gimli agreed.

"We shall at least relax, and perhaps fall into sleep," Elladan said. "We had ridden straight from Imladris, after all, though I would easily trade a full night's rest for another hour's light to search for Estel."

So the three elves and one dwarf set up a makeshift camp on the banks of the river. A fire burned brightly in their midst and no wild creature came near them. All night long Legolas kept a close eye on their surroundings and the river, mindful of floating logs or debris or anything else that could be the body of a man. All night there was nothing, however, and as soon as the light of the sun broke over the fields of Rohan their camp was broken and they set off.

Up the river they traveled again, until with joy a cry from Legolas broke the air.

Gimli, nearest to him, went immediately to his side as the elf craned his neck down the banks.

"There, do you not see it?" the elf asked triumphantly. "Tis the form of a man, lying on his side, caught between boulder and river!"

Gimli could make out the shape of a human as Elladan and Elrohir rushed to their side and the three elves, irritatingly, began to chatter excitedly in Sindarin, evidently forgetting the dwarf in their midst.

"Is he alive?" Gimli barked, annoyed that he couldn't see the figure well enough to tell.

Elladan strained his eyes to see. "I cannot tell," he said slowly, as their excited speech died. Beside him Legolas and Elrohir murmured their agreement, and an almost tangible terror seemed to penetrate the group as they realized they may have found their worst fears come true.

A wall of boulders separated the group from the human, who lay on the opposite bank. To retrieve him would require crossing the river, mastering the wall of boulders and bearing the human as a burden back over the rocks. Two would be required to do this, and Gimli knew the elves were better suited for the nimble task of climbing.

An argument immediately broke out between the three elves, none of whom was willing to stay with the horses and Gimli, who preferred not to manage three horses on his own. Besides, one elf would be needed to ready the medical supplies necessary - assuming the human was alive, of course.

Legolas flatly refused to stay. Elladan and Elrohir first insisted they worked better as a team which, upon Legolas's blunt refusal, quickly turned into each twin refuting why he was the better candidate. Gimli was once again annoyed with them; they were all three excellent climbers, and the task really was not that difficult. The rock wall, while requiring agility and strength, would not pose a problem to any of them. Meanwhile the human they assumed to be Aragorn was possibly dying over there and these fool elves were arguing like children.

"Listen up," he barked, and they froze, stunned temporarily into silence. Gimli picked up three stones from the river bank, two gray and one bearing a blue tint.

"Close your eyes and choose," he ordered. "The one with the blue stone must remain here with me."

The elves looked ready to argue with Gimli shot them a murderous look and finally they obliged. Seconds later, each opened his hand to reveal the stone in his palm; Legolas and Elrohir bore the gray, while Elladan had the blue and thus must remain behind.

"There, that's settled," said Gimli, satisfied. "Now get going! If Aragorn wilts away before our eyes I swear I'll string you up by your pointy ears! Elves and their talk..."

Looking properly chagrined, Legolas and Elrohir picked their way across the rock-slide until they were nearly out of sight of the group, and could hardly be identified easier than the still human. A shout of triumph was heard easier than they were seen, however, and several Sindarin words floated up the river to the waiting dwarf and elf.

"It is Estel, and he lives!" Elladan said. Swiftly he knelt and unpacked bandages and herbs.

"Might you make a quick fire, Master Dwarf?" the elf asked hastily. He lifted some tea-herbs from his pack. "Estel will be cold, and will need to be warmed immediately."

"Of course," said Gimli. He was a worker of stone, he could probably snap his fingers together and make fire. Quickly he had a blaze going, and Elladan asked him to heat water for the tea.

Some minutes later, Elrohir and Legolas returned, slower than they had gone, given that they now bore an unconscious Aragorn son of Arathorn and all his effects with them.

"He is very cold," muttered Elladan as his brother and the prince set their friend beside the fire.

Cloaks were thrown over Aragorn and tea was forced down his throat. The human looked very much as though he had fallen off a cliff. Every inch of him seemed covered in mud or blood or bruises, and though it was nothing the group of warriors had not seen before it was still unnerving given their love for him.

At long last Aragorn stirred. The elves and dwarf paused immediately to watch as the man's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

Blearily he pointed a finger at Elrohir.

"Two," he muttered. "There are two of you."

The twins glanced at one another. "Does he mean he sees two of me, or that he sees both of us?" whispered Elrohir to his brother, who didn't seem to know.

"This is a dream," Aragorn sighed, shutting his eyes again. Instantly Legolas leapt forward and began tapping an annoying pattern on Aragorn's arm.

"You cannot fall asleep again, my friend," the elf said, helpfully flicking some water onto the human's face.

Aragorn opened his eyes reluctantly. "Legolas?"

The elf smiled. "Aye. It is I."

"And...Gimli?"

"I'm here, lad," the dwarf said gruffly.

Aragorn turned onto his side. Consciousness seemed to be returning to him.

"I thought I saw my brothers," he muttered. "I must have hit my head."

"We are here, Estel," Elladan said earnestly. "We are no product of your imagination."

"Though you did hit your head," Elrohir added.

Aragorn sat up, blinking blearily at the unexpected faces. "Elladan? Elrohir? I do not understand..."

"Father sent us," Elrohir told him.

"Tis a long tale," Elladan said hastily. "But Elrohir speaks truth - Ada did send us to aid you. Come! How feel you? We have promised your return to the good king of Rohan and I fear war marches too close to Helms Deep for us to tarry."

Elladan was right. They had hoisted Aragorn onto the elder twin's horse and the five set off for Helms Deep again. On their path they witnessed the hoards of Uruk-Hai, grim-faced, setting their sights on the people of Rohan at Helms Deep.

* * *

><p>Theoden had never born such a look of shock as he did when the elves and dwarf clattered up the gateway bearing with them the human he had truly believed dead.<p>

Legolas and Gimli approached him after seeing Aragorn safely into a room of rest, where he could regain his strength in the short time before the inevitable battle.

"We thought apologies were in order," Gimli said without preface. "But we have returned to you, as promised."

Legolas didn't seem to feel the need to apologize but inclined his head respectfully toward the king.

"And your fight is once again ours, Theoden King," he said softly. "If you will have us."

Theoden could only nod, dazed. Elves and dwarves were strange creatures, the lot of them. Once any of them set their minds to a task there would be no stopping them.

He regained himself, smiled, and placed a hand on the shoulder of elf and dwarf.

"It is my honor to receive your help, and that of your kinsmen," he said, nodding at Legolas. The elf decided not to go into the finer points of Noldor and Sindar relations, and merely accepted Theoden's words with a hand pressed to his heart.

"Come, friend Gimli, let us see to our Estel's restoration," Legolas said quietly to Gimli as the two walked out of Theoden's receiving chambers.

"Aye, and perhaps test his memory - and contrive creative versions of his injuries if he cannot remember," Gimli agreed.

Legolas's light laugh echoed down the hallway as he responded in the affirmative.

Elves and dwarves were strange creatures indeed, Theoden thought with a shake of his head. Now that they were back, Legolas had acted as though they had never left, as though Aragorn had never been lost and he and Theoden had never exchanged heated words. It was clear Theoden was expected to act exactly as he would have done had not the elf and dwarf abandoned the men to find their friend. Theoden could almost be annoyed at Legolas for his sudden attitude of nonchalance.

But as the last notes of the elf's laughter faded from the hall, Theoden felt a sudden shiver run through him at the silence. No, the noise of joy should not be concealed or begrudged, he thought, and somehow, he felt a little lighter of heart having heard the laughter of the elf prince, and knew that the feeling should be cherished. For doom lay ahead, and if Theoden was to meet his end, he would spare a moment for the last bit of laughter in the halls - the result of the elf's delighted relief at the life of his dear friend.

**End**. **Not -too- exciting, eh? But hopefully realistic. I dearly hope that I have not bored you! Forgive me if I have skewed some slight details, but otherwise I would love to have feedback. I adore you all!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**TRS**


End file.
